


a tango, a step, a scream

by inkandstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Gen, I guess????, Introspection, Philosophy, Politics, Rage, does this count as blogging?, will this even be read, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandstone/pseuds/inkandstone
Summary: My rage.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	a tango, a step, a scream

There's always been  _ anger  _ in you.

It's always there and you've _pushed it_ down at the bottom of your heart, piled it up with soft hands and a loud laugh and a smile. Don't want anyone to look at it. It's probably an ugly thing, twisted around, but smooth and hot to the touch. Probably kills.

Probably causes pain.

You were told that anger hurt someone in your heart, someone who loved you; is it you or God?

Ah, but people don't associate anger with you. Good. You've been training it. It's healthy, a little. But, hearing all those words- _abomination, go back to your country, need the protection, herhistheir fault, because you're a woman(damns right I'm a woman)-_ twists your insides up. Some days it touches you almost lovingly, fingertips and toes tingling. You smile so wide your eyes flutter shut. No one wants to gaze into smoldering coal. 

When you open the door and let perfected rage flow through. Everything Changes. Hands shaking, eyes burning, words sharpened to a point and dipped into venom. People step back and good-they remember anger and you.

They ask why and you tilt your head back and  _ scream  _ with laughter. Look around you! Concentration camps, shootings, racism, the unsing, hatred, assault, rape, shock therapy, red red red red. The world. They tell you to forgive and you wonder if it's for their own sake-to realize there’s good in the world. Bullshit.  _ You _ can be the good in the world.

They demand you choose the right side so you grin and  _ sink  _ your teeth into it. Persephone bit into that fruit and, yeah, the situation was shitty. But, people never spoke her name because of the  _ terror  _ she laid out in front of them. Look at her. Now look at you.

Thrive. _ Live.  _

You scrape your soul, your very insides for rage. No use in it if it's all smooth. It was born to be a fist in the air.


End file.
